The Lost One
by Hina Kita
Summary: After a car crash a girl ends up in the FMA and must find a way back home. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prelude

**A/N: Hey everyone Hina here. Yah I know I have some other stories to work on, but the plot bunnies forced me to write this. **

**The Crash**

Rain drenched the empty road as a car sped down it. The soft sound of the rain hitting the car was drowned out by music and voices. The girls traveling on the stormy, eerie day talked animatedly about the anime convention they were heading home from. A few of them were trying to shout out the loudest of the group – a somewhat short girl with dark-blue hair, with gleaming silver tips at the ends, and deep brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That one guy cosplaying as Allen was so cute! Remember him?" She asked no one in particular.

"We know, Acacia. He was cute. Can you stop talking about it now?" Dani asked, glaring at her. Noise of any sort was Dani's mortal enemy. Dani was of somewhat average height, with short pale blonde hair cut in a very tomboyish way and even paler skin. Next to her was Emily, with her short light brown hair and cheerful face. In the backseat, Becky, Elizabeth, and Elli sat in silence. Becky had short dark red hair, and grey-blue eyes. In her arms she held a small pink rabbit. An item that she had bought at the anime convention the girls were heading home from; Usa-chan, from Ouran High school Host Club. Elli was on the tall side of average height, with dark brown eyes and dark curly shoulder-length hair with black streaks in it. Elizabeth had light-brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. The driver, Ashley, was talking to her passenger, Rachel. Ashley had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes framed by her glasses. Rachel was tall and thin with gray-green eyes and medium length light-brown hair. The convention had been fun, but they were all quite ready to be home.

"I'm really happy that I got Usa-chan! Isn't he cute?" Becky asked Elli. The latter turned, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah. Usa-chan is adorable! Do you like my Gaara plushy?" She asked, holding up said doll. It was actually pretty well made, and Becky took a few moments to admire it before replying.

"Wow, this one's really good," she said.

Elizabeth turned to the two her face revealing how tired she was. "Guys I'm so happy you let me come with I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," Elli said cheerfully still clutching her Gaara doll close to her.

"What did you think of the guy cosplaying as Kyo?" Rachel was asking Ashley.

"He was pretty good," the latter replied. All of the voices rising at once made Dani irritable. However, she resigned herself to her fate and with a huff crossed her arms and leaned against the window.

"What did you like best, Emily?" Becky asked.

"I dunno. It was pretty fun in general." Emily looked over her shoulder at the two in the back and grinned impishly. Elli smiled back and then looked out the window.

"Hey, how long until we get close to home?" Rachel asked Ashley.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Ashley retorted impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but _when_?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Hey, mooses!" Emily said, motioning to the road with a startled look on her face. The rest of the girls turned and looked, stunned to see a family of the large antlered creatures blocking the road only a few yards ahead.

"No, it's meese!" Becky said in a high-pitched, frantic voice.

"MOOSEN!" Elli exclaimed.

"Guys, its moos-"

Ashley was cut off as she swerved to avoid the moose. The car flew into the ditch heading right for a tree. All the girls screamed, and a huge crash echoed through the vehicle as all the girl's worlds went completely black.

**A/N: Ok I would all really love it if you told me what you thought in a review. Also updates will be completely random. **


	2. Chapter 1 Rachel Discovers Alchemy

**Hina: Hey everyone well the official begining of The Lost One. So I hope you enjoy this. Now Havoc could you please do the disclaimer for me pretty please. *Bats eyes***

**Havoc: Okay Hina owns nothing except for her character Rachel. Anything Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Hina: Please enjoy.**

**Rachel Discovers Alchemy:**

I felt like I was suspended in some sort of dark goo. No light shone from any direction, just me floating there. _'Well damn this is boring,'_ I thought as I lay there not truly knowing is I was awake or asleep. Then suddenly light erupted below me in the form of a weird circle; it was a strange yellowish-blue color. _'Okay this is really weird.'_ Some sort of electricity started to go through the circle making it even brighter. Forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut; I silently prayed that I wasn't being used in some sort of cultish sacrifice.

I heard the crackle of the lightning followed by the sound of voices. I opened my eyes a bit to meet the bright blue of the sky. "What the hell," A voice shouted nearby. I tried to turn my head towards the voice, but my energy was suddenly sucked out of my body. Exhaustion swept over me as I fell back to sleep, and foot steps ran towards my now unconscious body.

"Do you think she's okay," a metallic voice said near me. It sounded a lot like a child's voice though in my condition I wasn't entirely sure.

"I don't know, Alphonse. I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up," another voice, female this time, said softly.

Another voice decided to enter the conversation as well making me wonder how many people were in this room, "Well she interrupted my fight with Colonel Bastard. I was winning too." This voice was male and made me feel slightly relaxed (1) even though he was talking louder than Acacia normally would.

I groaned a bit like I normally did when people were being too loud and wouldn't let me sleep. "Hey, brother, I think she's waking up," The child like voice said.

I opened my eyes to find out who these people were and why they wouldn't just let me sleep. I blinked away the blurriness from sleep to see two golden orbs staring right back at me. "Holy crap," I screamed as I punched the owner of the eyes right in the face. I sat up a little two quickly making me dizzy as I glared at the owner if the eyes.

On the flood a boy a little younger than me clutched his nose and returned my glare with equal ferocity. He had hair that matched the color of his eyes. He was dressed all in black with the exception of a bright red trench coat. Even the boots he was wearing were black with red lining. "What the hell was that for," he growled at me.

"For scaring the hell out of me jerk-wad," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked around the room to get a feel for where I was. I was sitting on a light green sofa in a plain looking room. A large wooden desk sat at one end of the room in front of some huge bay windows. I looked down at myself at that moment. I was still wearing my Blue and white stripped tank under a white t-shirt button up blouse, blue jean shorts, and tan converse shoes. The only thing different was that everything was more from fitting and made me seem better looking. I turned to face the other people in the room. There were three of them one being the boy I punched in the nose, another being a huge suit of armor, and the last being a woman in her twenties. In what looked like a navy blue military uniform and her blond hair pinned up in a bun-ish thing in the back. These people seemed really familiar as I stared them down from the sofa.

The woman in blue seemed to notice that I was now fully awake and turned to the other two strangers in the room, "Edward Alphonse, make sure she doesn't leave the room. Colonel Mustang wished to ask her a few questions." her voice was firm and then she left not even asking if I was okay; well no one ever does.

Slowly but surly the wires in my head connected. _'Colonel Mustang, Edward, and Alphonse, now where have I heard those names before?'_ My eyes widened with realization. _'HOLY FUDGE MUFFINS! I'm in FMA... sweet. If I'm dreaming let me sleep for a while longer.'_ I must have had a really stupid look on my face because I soon realized that _the_ Ed and Al were staring at me. "What," I said swiftly while fighting my internal urges to glomp them.

Ed's eyes narrowed at me probably figuring out if I was an enemy or not. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened revealing a dark haired stranger. The man looked like a pale Japanese or even Chinese person. Considering where I was I registered who he was immediately the Colonel Bastard himself, Roy Mustang.

I sat up a little straighter as the inner me squealed as he looked over at me. His blank face grew a smirk after I moved. I smiled brightly at him in my own little quiet greeting way. He made his way around towards his desk keeping his eyes on me. He then turned to Riza keeping his eyes on me as he spoke to her, "Hawkeye, please take Fullmetal and his brother out of the room for a minute. I wish to speak with this girl privately for a moment." Riza nodded and lead the suite of armor and a steaming alchemist out of the office.

As soon as the door closed Roy started to write or sign some papers on his desk. I turned my body on the couch a bit so that I was facing him. We sat like that for a few minutes until the silence started to kill me, "Sooo... the weather seems nice." _'God I suck at starting a conversation.' _I smiled innocently as I mentally kicked myself.

Roy looked up at me and folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "Yes," he said blandly, "It's been like this all week."

Silence again the two of us just had a stare down. Well he more just stared at me while I watched a bird flying outside the window behind him. Roy must have notice I wasn't completely there because he spoke up again, "Alright, I want you answer a few questions for me okay?"

"O-okay," I stuttered.

"Well I think we are in need of some introductions. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. Now what's yours?"

I sat in silence considering my options. I could either A) Tell him my name, or B) Run out of the room. Most likely screaming, cause that was just how I roll. I decided that with the pyro in the room option A was probably the safest. "Umm it's Rachel," I said shyly.

"That's a very pretty name." Damn him and his womanizing skills I could feel my face heating up. "So, Rachel where are you from?"

My mind drew a blank. How in the world do you tell someone where your from if it doesn't even exist? "Uh," I said avoiding eye contact, "Minnesota?"

Roy stared at me like I had just grown an extra head. "Okay then where exactly is the town of Minnesota?"

_'He thinks it's a freaking __TOWN__!' _I wanted to do nothing more at that moment than bang my head up against the wall. "Well it's not exactly a town per-say... Minnesota's more like a... state," My voice grew so quiet that the word state barley registered from my mouth. I should have lied and said I was from somewhere like Youswell or New Optain, but no my stupid conscious wouldn't let me. Drat I was raised too well.

Silence followed my sentence. I couldn't tell what was going through Mustang's head either; his entire face was a complete mask. When he finally did speak his voice was laced with the sign that he was clearly ticked, "Cute, now where are you really from?"

Inside I mentally cowered trying to find some route of escape. As soon as I decide to lie or demand why he cared so much the door opened. _'Thank God.'_ A few more officers in blue uniforms filed into the office. _'Great just freaking great they were probably here to kill me.'_ That's when I noticed that Mustang stood up and was saluting the last man that had entered the room.

His uniform was different from the others since the jacket was more like a long tunic. He had dark aging hair and an eye patch over his left eye. _'Woo King Bradley's here,'_ I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him. Bradley told the Colonel at ease and walked deeper into the room. He looked down at me on the couch and looked me over like I was a piece of meat. My eyes narrowed at him threatening him to try something.

He turned to the Colonel completely ignoring me, "So this is the girl?"

"Yes, sir. I was only able to find out here name before you entered." I could make out the slight annoyance in his voice as he spoke, "Her name is Rachel and she refuses to tell us anything more."

_"Yah, because Bradley has the worst timing ever. I mean we were only talking for a few minutes. What else are you going to get out of me oh wise one,' _I thought as I stared blankly at the two men.

I smiled as Bradley turned back to face me since I didn't want to upset the "Almighty Fuhrer."

He smiled cheerfully at me and stuck out his hand, "Hello Rachel, I'm Fuhrer King Bradley."

_'Bite me.'_ I stared at his hand for moment before turning back to him. "Pleasure," I said not making any moves to return his handshake. I'd rather check how far a cow is along on my cousin's farm than shake his hand.

Upon realizing that I wasn't going to shake his homunculi hand he slowly lowered it back to his side. "Well anyway Rachel; how about you tell us where you're from?"

I froze _'crap'_ I can't just not say anything and if I said another town name there might look into it. Time for operation conceal the rest of identity. "I-I don't really remember. I made up a place, so the Colonel wouldn't get made at me. All I can recall is my name and a few other things."

I quickly avoided eye contact and stared at my lap. Those few years of drama were coming in handy.

Bradley and Roy both looked surprised. I pleaded inside that that this would work. Roy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Bradley just smiled at me. It was kind of creepy how he was looking at me.

"Well it seems that your have amnesia, Miss Rachel."

I blinked _'This guy was actually buying this?'_ "Yah...sure let's go with that," I said still thinking that they would see through my lie. The only person that didn't seem to believe me was Mustang, but he wasn't saying anything to prove other wise.

Bradley on the other hand seemed to be plotting something. "Well, Rachel, maybe the military can help you with that."

"How," I asked suspiciously.

"Well based on the alchemy you displayed earlier-"

I stared at him stunned, _I did what?'_

"-I'm going to make you a state alchemist," he said smiling.

I stared at him in shock my mouth a gape. It took me a few minutes to find my voice before I screamed, "WAITE... WHAT!"

**Hina: I hope you liked it please review. Also if you want to find out what happened to the other people in the car. Please read my other story the Fallen Someones. It's a co-written fic. and we are all working very hard on it.**


	3. Chapter 2 Scifi Comes into Play

**Hina: Wow this took me a LONG time to update. Anyway sorry if some of you were impatient I just had a lot of school crap going on. As well as work and play practice. Our director can be a real slave driver, and I had to actually finish writing the chapter. So sorry if you thought I died, but I really worked on this and I hope you all like it.**

**I also want to thank Bobbitt and my friend Ann for sticking with me and helping me correct the story. So without further delay here's the next chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following… FMA, a TARDIS, the rights to music off my iPod, explosions, Ed's rants, and Ashley's face (That one is owned by Bobbitt.)**

**Sci-Fi comes into play**

Last time

_"-I'm going to make you a state alchemist," he said smiling._

_I stared at him in shock my mouth a gape. It took me a few minutes to find my voice before I screamed, "WAITE... WHAT!"_

Now

"You want me to be a state alchemist," I said in disbelief.

Bradley laughed a bit, "No, I'm making you a state alchemist right now. In fact I'll even put you under Colonel Mustangs command right here."

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water. "Wait d-don't I need to take some sort of... Oh I don't know... _Exam_ first!"

Again the Fuhrer laughed. Outside my face showed shock and disbelief. While inside a part that my friends will see often when we talk about manga was me wanting to sock him. "I think that the talent you showed at Fullmetal's assessment is enough to convince me to accept you into the military."

"But... But what if I-"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We'll be able to help your amnesia more if we can keep an eye on you."

They way he said this made a shiver run down my spine. What he was really saying was that I couldn't refuse his offer, and if I tried I would most likely end up dead. I lower my head in defeat. _'How the hell do I get out of this one?'_ It was one of those moments that I wished one of my friends were there to help me with the problem at hand. "Fine," I said quietly, "I'll join."

I could practically feel Bradley smile that sadistic smile at me. I felt like crying at that moment; I had somehow gotten myself in a deep mess this time. I heard Colonel Mustang move from his desk and walk towards me. I looked up and stared helplessly into his eyes asking silently for his help.

Roy placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and tuned towards Bradley, "Sir, maybe that's not such a good idea. I mean she's nothing compared to Fullmetal."

"Nonsense! Her talent is like nothing we've ever seen. Plus I'm putting another talented alchemist under your command, Colonel Mustang. You should be happy," he said laughing again god how I hated that laugh, "I'll send you her name and some fake information for her later."

Mustang looked like he was about to object again, but Bradley was faster and he and his lackeys left before he could utter a single word. As soon as the door closed I stood up and walked over to the wall (much like an emo corner.) I could feel Mustang watching me, but he said nothing. Then suddenly I burst out laughing, "God, what have I gotten myself into?" I turned around to face a now surprised Roy Mustang. _'Well I guess I'm a Sate Alchemist; no point in fighting it.'_ I smiled at him before walking back over to him. I noticed, as I walked past the couch, that my black backpack was leaning against it. _'Well at least I'm not without some of my stuff. That way I know I'm not crazy.'_

Roy stared at me; looking him fiercely in the eye I asked, "Could you just give me a minute to let it all sink in?"

He seemed confused by my sudden question and just nodded. I flashed a quick thankful smile at him before I bolted from the office screaming, "You'll never take me alive!" I ran past dozens of soldiers making my way towards the entrance of the building. Using my mad dodging-people-in-hallway skills (1); I made it to the courtyard in record time.

Pausing for a moment I heard some shout "Hey!" from behind me. I turned to see both the Elric brothers running after me at full speed.

_'Damnit!'_ I immediately broke back into a run. "Where the hell is a TARDIS when I'm in need of one!" I screamed to the sky, "Doctor, if you do exist where the hell are, you when I need you?"

Since I'm naturally poor at gym this little scene didn't last long. I slowed down just enough for Ed to tackle me from behind. He held me down and proceeded to tie me up with rope, and drag me back to the Colonel's office. "NOEZ!" I screamed as we made our way back to the office, "I don't want to die!"

"Will you shut up!" Ed yelled as he dragged me back into Mustang's office floor, "Got her, Bastard, now what?"

While I continued my useless screaming, Mustang just smirked at Ed, "Just stay here for a few moments will you, Fullmetal." Roy turned toward me and got down low so he was completely eye level with me. I shut up as soon as he did so not knowing what he might do. "Now, Rachel, why did you try to run away?"

I turned away not wanting to say my true reasons. I mean who would believe me. Well Roy might believe me, but on the other hand who would believe someone if there only reason for not joining the military was they didn't want to be killed by Homunculi. That may or may not exist yet. I thought for a moment on what to do. Finally I decided to tell them a partial truth something I have mastered over the years, "I-I don't think I would make a very good solider."

I looked at Mustang only to receive a blank look back; Ed on the other hand looked highly confused about the subject matter. "What do you mean by that?" Roy asked plainly.

"Well let's take a couple of things into account shall we," I replied voice getting bolder with each word, "One, I have very little upper body strength. Two, my ninja like reflexes only work in dodge ball. And third… I can barely run the mile in gym class. How do you expect me to be a solider?"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had amnesia?"

I blinked, "What... Oh! Well crap." I lowered my head at my stupidity.

"You don't have amnesia do you?" Roy asked his smirk growing bigger on his face. I sadly shook my head knowing full well my "charade" was over.

"What the hell are you two talking about," Ed demanded. Roy and I both turned to face the boy that had now been brought into the conversation.

I opened my mouth to speak only to find that a hand had now appeared in front of it. _'Really?' _I thought turning towards the man who had placed his hand there.

"_I'll_ explain to Fullmetal what's going on. Lieutenant Hawkeye will introduce you to the rest of the men you'll be working with."

Before I could even object Roy called Hawkeye into the office, and she swiftly escorted me into the outer office. Two men who I assumed were ease dropping quickly scrambled to grab some work. One a big man with red hair was holding a file upside down pretending to read it. The other man had dirty blond and had an unlit cigarette clenched in his mouth; he looked at the file from over the red heads shoulder. Both had serious expressions on their faces. _'Idiots,'_ I thought rolling my eyes at the sight.

Riza ignored me and cleared her throat causing the two men to look up. Two other men who had also been in the room, looked up as well. One of them looked like he was almost 50 with graying hair. While the other looked only a few years older than me with black hair and glasses. "Rachel, these are Colonel Mustang's other subordinates," Riza explained.

I nodded and returned my gaze to the four men that stood before us.

Riza pointed to each in turn introducing them. "2nd Lieutenant Breda." The red head smiled and said hello with ease. "Warrant officer Veto Falman." The older man with graying hair nodded a hello. "Major Sargent Kain Fury." The black haired man gave a cheery wave. "And 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc." The blond man just gave a simple yo in greeting.

I opened my mouth to greet them as well when something appeared in my peripheral vision. Turning my head I immediately saw a small black and white dog sitting obediently next to a desk. "PUPPY!" I squealed as I crouched down and immediately started to pet the dog. "Who's a good dog? Who is?" I asked the dog in, like most people do, baby talk.

Laughter erupted behind me causing me to look up. The four men and Riza had a smile on their face. "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. That just caused Havoc and Breda to laugh even harder.

"So you like animals, Rachel?" Riza asked a small smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?" I replied while rubbing Black Hayate's stomach.

This time Fury spoke up, "Well you seemed really happy when you saw Black Hayate. Also you're petting him right now."

"So?"

"Well that normally means that you li-," Fury started, but was soon cut off.

"WHAT!" a scream came from the other side of Mustang's office door. The door burst open and Ed stomped over to our little group. "How the hell are _you_ a state alchemist?"

Everyone in Mustang's crew stared stunned flipping their heads from Ed to me and then back to Ed. "I dunno," I answered shrugging, "I didn't choose to be one. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the right time… literally. I guess I'm just that good."

Ed glared down at me on the floor; it made a smile creep onto my face. His face reminded me of Ashley's "serious face" for some reason. (**A/N: In other words it makes me laugh. I don't know why but Bobbitt's serious face is just so funny.)**(2) "But you didn't even take the exam!' he yelled.

"I know; weird, right? I was just figuring out where in the world I was and then, BOOM, State Alchemist."

"B-but there is no way you're just as good at alchemy as me," Ed exclaimed pointing his finger at me.

I stood up and stared down at the shorter boy (3). "For the record I _never_ said I was just as good at alchemy as you. _You_ came up with that assumption on your own," I practically yelled.

Ed, as well as everyone else, stared at me in shock. "Since when, are you that friken tall?" Ed asked.

"I've been this tall since I was like fourteen, why?"

"You're taller than me," Ed growled.

'_Sweet. Time to screw with him,'_ I thought evilly. "It's not my fault I got placed in a family filled with _tall_ farmers. Genetics just seems to like me more."

Ed lunged at me viciously only to be pulled back by Alphonse _'My hero.'_ "Who are you calling so small ants break formation to laugh at him!" Ed yelled as he struggled against his "restraints."

"I never called you short. In fact you're probably the same height as some of the boys in my grade. Probably about three of them," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Ed and the rest of the office sat in stunned silence at my words. I couldn't figure out why; I mean they weren't even a real apology. Al seeing that his brother had calmed down set Ed on the floor.

A mischievous smile broke out across my face. "Just kidding," I said joyfully as I ran out of the room. As I ran I could hear Ed let out as screech and tear out of the room after me. Thinking quickly, I hid in a small breach in the wall be a window before Ed rounded the next corner. Ed ran past oblivious thinking that he was still hot on my trail. As soon as Ed was out of sight I left my horrible hiding spot, and decided to wonder around HQ. After a while I had found my way up and onto the roof of the building.

The wind was strong enough up here that it whipped my hair around my head. I had always like high places they made me feel free and safe even if it was only for a moment. I also had a clear head up here and decided to hang out up here until I could figure out my next move.

I decided to dig through my pockets for something to do. Since I had been stupid enough to leave my bag lying next to Colonel Mustang's couch. _'I guess I could always sneak back down there later and grab it,'_ I thought absent mindedly. From my pocket I pulled out two empty candy bar wrappers and my iPod.

"Well I can at least listen to music while I'm up here," I said to myself as I put my ear buds in. I pressed play and let the familiar music fill my ears; as I lay back on the roof and stared up at the sky. I closed my eyes to the world and began to sing the lyrics to a song that I knew quite well:

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they`re falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_(Paper flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(Paper flowers)_

_Don`t say I`m out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_(Paper flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(Paper flowers)_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_(Paper flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(Paper flowers)_

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers _(4)

I had just finished singing and was about to move onto the next song. When out of nowhere a hand shook my shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My eyes flew open and stared at the body of the attacking hand. Jean Havoc stood above me, eyes wide with shock from my reaction.

"Why are you screaming?" Havoc quickly asked.

"Cause you scared the living hell out of me you stupid idiot! Don't you know not to touch people when they're zoned out!" I screamed standing up arms flailing. (5)

Havoc blinked not really knowing how to treat my outburst, "Um… what?"

I sighed giving up, "Never mind you just really freaked me out ok?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry… look we should probably head back to the Colonel's office. Everyone is looking for you."

"No," I said firmly.

"No… what do you mean no?" Havoc asked starting to get really confused by my sudden moods.

I looked down at my feet. "I don't belong here at all. I feel out of place and no one will believe anything I say. Even if I'm telling the truth I probably just sound like a crazy person. It's all just really hard on me," I said my voce started to crack slightly and tears threatened to fall, "I just want someone else here with me. My friends made me feel like I was never really alone and now I am. I just want someone who has my back."

The attacking hand from earlier squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Hey. We'll help you find your friends okay?" Havoc said. I looked up at his now smiling face and nodded. "And I bet that people will believe you. You just have to explain what you mean a bit okay? Hell I bet out of everyone the Colonel will believe you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "But the Colonel scares me," I said making my eyes bigger than necessary.

Havoc's smile grew longer across his face, "Well do I scare you?"

I shook my head, "Not really. On my list of the most threatening people in that room you ranked about… fourth."

"Fourth?"

"Yah, you really don't seem that scary," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"then why does Mustang scare you more. He's not that bad."

"Because he could make me esplode," I said wide eyed and used hand gestures to emphasize my point.

Havoc just laughed at my childishness. "Come on," he said in between laughs. He led me down the stairs and back towards the Colonel's office.

**A/N Hina: That was really long. This should satisfy you blood thirsty animals. Yah so the next chapter is in production and should be up much faster than this one was. I'm thinking sometime in December. **

**Right so here is my explanation on the random numbered crap:**

**1: My school is crammed and you would need a machete to get through those halls. So when I run from one class to another I tend to weave in and out and around people.**

**2: Yah when people do extremely serious faces instead of being scared. I tend to laugh my head off. I just can't take people seriously.**

**3: Ed hadn't really seen me stand up next to him until this moment. Also Rachel is like 5'7" and I'm assuming based on fandom that Ed is like what 5'1"/5'2".**

**4: The song is Imaginary by Evanescence. **

**5: People scare me when they touch me and I'm not full… "There".**

**Hina: Right so I hope you loved the chappy and I would really love a review it gives me the motivation to work really hard on this story and get the chapters out faster. So please please please review.**


End file.
